Lemony Requests
by iridessence
Summary: A bunch of smutty, sexy one-shots. (All are requests given to me)
1. Jason x Annabeth

**For pertloki3**

 **" _Can you write Jason and Annabeth going at it together please? Just the two of them?"_**

 **I have decided that all of the requests given to me will go here. (Requests were made under my other story "Night to Remember".)**

 ** _Remember that you can make requests at any time!! Make them as specific as you wish. (Request either under this story or on my other one.)_**

 **Jason x Annabeth**

Annabeth sighed heavily as she plopped herself on her bunk inside the cabin. She had projects she needed to finish, but they were draining everything out of her. Worst of all, Percy was gone for the weekend so she couldn't hang out with him or fuck him til she could see stars just for stress relief.

I guess I should get this project done, she thought. She reluctantly got up and grabbed her supplies from her desk. There was someone she needed to see in order to advance in her work.

She groggily made way to the Zeus Cabin. Hopefully he'd be there.

She knocked. Once, twice, and finally it swung open.

"Hey," Jason flashed Annabeth a pearly white smile.

"Hey," she returned the smile. "I need help with something. Mind if I come in?"

Jason stepped aside and motioned for Annabeth to step inside.

Annabeth didn't notice until that very moment that she wasn't wearing the best clothing. Earlier she'd thrown on a random, comfy shirt which just so happened to be a somewhat cropped tank top, but she hadn't bothered to put a bra on with it. Her boobs hung lazily and she felt her nipples pressed against the material as the temperature of the room was much colder than outside.

She just tried her best to ignore it, praying Jason wouldn't notice.

Annabeth sat herself on the floor and Jason followed in suit. She laid out her plan.

"I need help with this," she explained as she handed him a separate notebook. As she leaned over, she felt her tits about to fall out. Luckily they didn't.

Jason tried his best to peel his eyes away from Annabeth's chest. Her tits were large and plump, and it didn't help that her nipples were so visible.

He pushed everything to the back of his mind as best as he could, and explained Annabeth's troubles to her. There was just one simple thing she was missing, thankfully.

"Ugh, thank you!" Annabeth said in glee. "Can I use your computer to get the final stuff done real quick? I really don't feel like walking all the way back to my cabin."

Jason chuckled. "No problem."

Annabeth got up and headed to his desk. She didn't take her time to sit down in his chair, just stood up as she typed away. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her that could only be Jason.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Nope. All good from here."

Her breath hitched when she felt something hard poking her ass. She brushed it off at first, but it just kept pressing at her, so she spun around to see what it was. Big mistake.

There, she found Jason right in front of her, and his manhood was sticking out, pointed right at her. He had a boner.

Annabeth gasped at the unexpected sight.

Apparently Jason didn't realize it either. "Shit!" he cursed as he immediately tried covering himself.

"What's the hard-on for?" Annabeth asked teasingly. She had a mischievous grin tugging at her lips.

Jason just sputtered out incoherent words. "Sorry..." he finally got out.

"...Do you need help?" Annabeth asked. She hesitated in her words but attempted to play it off confidently. Considering, a dick was staring right at her.

"Huh?"

"Do you need help?" She asked again, this time more sternly.

"Um... I-"

Annabeth couldn't contain her urge any longer. She'd been derived from dick too long.

"Move," she demanded as she swatted away Jason's hands and got on her knees. She hastily pulled down his pants, with his boxers in tow. Out sprung Jason's 6-7 inch cock. Percy's dick was much longer, but Jason's was much thicker. Annabeth admired the sight.

"Whoa!" Jason exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out. Duh."

She began stroking his cock up and down, getting a feel for it. She felt brave and brought her mouth close, then stuck out her tongue and flicked it on his tip. He groaned.

"You like that?" Annabeth teased.

Jason took deep breaths as he nodded eagerly.

She grinned at herself.

Annabeth took the tip of Jason's cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around. Slurping noises filled the room. She then went further, taking in his thick meat.

"Fuck..." Jason muttered.

Annabeth started bobbing her head up and down, sliding her tongue along his shaft. She sucked and choked on it, giving him the best pleasure. She then pressed his dick all the way to the back of her throat- everything was stuffed inside her mouth.

She resisted her gag reflex and allowed herself to choke on Jason's fat cock. She finally pulled away, hacking. She spat on his dick and stroked with her hands again, lathering him up. As she went back down on him, her other hand played with his balls allowing for more sensations.

Annabeth continued relentlessly, loving the taste of Jason's cock.

"Shit, I'm about to cum," Jason warned.

Annabeth smiled and bobbed her head faster, but Jason had other ideas. He grabbed a fistful of Annabeth's hair, holding her in place. He thrusted his cock inside her mouth roughly. Jason throat fucked Annabeth and not once did she object.

Suddenly, Jason was spilling his cum all inside Annabeth's mouth. It slipped down her throat and straight to her belly.

The two pulled away from each other, panting.

"Fuck that was so good..." said Jason.

"I agree," Annabeth said with a smirk.

It was only then that Jason noticed Annabeth's hand down her shorts. She was fingering herself.

"So... do you need help now?" Jason asked teasingly.

Annabeth flashed him her mischievous grin. He took that as a yes.

He advanced forward and pushed Annabeth to the ground. He unbuttoned her shorts and dragged them down with her lacy panties. She was already soaked.

Jason bent down and took a long stroke on her pussy. Annabeth moaned.

Jason wiggled his tongue in between Annabeth's dripping folds. He lapped at the juices flowing out. Once he got a good taste of the sexy blond before him, he retreated and threw off his shirt.

Annabeth licked her lips. "Ooh... Fuck you're hot..."

"Right back at ya."

Jason positioned his cock at Annabeth's entrance.

"Fuck me, Jason."

Without any further words, Jason shoved himself inside Annabeth. Her walls instantly clenched on his thick dick. They both groaned in pleasure.

Jason began pumping in and out of her, slipping noises sounding throughout the room.

"You feel so fucking good inside me..." Annabeth moaned.

Jason leaned down and shoved Annabeth's shirt back, revealing those enormous titties he's been waiting to see. He grabbed them and kneaded into the skin.

Annabeth's sensations went through the roof once she started stimulating her clit. Her hand was suddenly ripped away from her body though when Jason hiked her legs up to stay on his shoulders so he would have better access to the depths of her pussy.

Annabeth moaned loudly. The friction of Jason's cock sliding against her tight walls sent her to a whole new world. She began to feel something in her stomach build up.

"Oh shit, I'm about to cum," she warned.

Jason pounded into her. Their sexes slapped against each other when Jason went balls deep in.

She shuddered and screamed out, then out came all of her sticky, glorious juices. Her chest heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath.

Jason pulled out.

"Wait, why'd you pull out? You haven't came yet!" Annabeth protested.

"I know what I'm doing, Chase."

With that, he helped her stand up, then out of nowhere just shoved her aggressively against the wall.

"Stick your ass out," he commanded. Annabeth obeyed and bent her body she was braced against the wall but her ass was out in the open.

Jason knealt and made a short flick of his tongue on Annabeth's asshole. He did it again and then took a long slobber between her cheeks.

Annabeth sighed in satisfaction.

Jason poked his tongue in slightly just a couple times. Once her ass was glistening with Jason's warm saliva, he steadied his thick cock at her anus.

"You ever done this before?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I have."

"Good." Without another warning, Jason thrusted himself deep inside Annabeth's ass. Annabeth screamed out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh yes! Fuck my ass, Jason!"

Jason sawed forward and backward, gaining a rhythm.

"Your ass is so tight, Annabeth..."

His dick was surging with pleasure as her walls gripped onto his shaft tightly.

Annabeth rocked back and forth, her boobs swaying violently.

They kept it going for a while with Jason sweating and Annabeth trying her best to keep herself up on two legs.

"Annabeth, I'm coming!"

"Stay where you are," she demanded.

So Jason listened and continued smashing his dick repeatedly in her asshole until his load unleashed itself in a great amount. His cum filled up Annabeth whole.

Annabeth hummed sweetly. "Mmm, your cum feels so good inside my ass..."

Jason pulled out and his cum started pouring out of Annabeth's asshole. She straightened herself and turned around to see Jason looking completely worn out. She placed her shirt back over her breasts as his cum began dripping down her thighs.

She grabbed Jason's jaw and pulled him forward, crashing her open mouth against his. His tongue was hot and slippery and she loved it. As she backed away from the tall blond, she bit his lip sexily.

"We're gonna have to do this again sometime."

"Agreed."

Annabeth planted one last kiss on Jason's lips before putting her clothes back on leaving the cabin. Completely satisfied.

 ** _Want me to continue this one-shot? Just request it! Request by "reviewing" or PM-ing me. If you PM me, "review" down below that you have so you can get a reply quicker._**

 ** _-Iridessence 3_**


	2. Piper x Frank x Annabeth

**For lemolemon**

 ** _(Request sent via PM)_**

 **Dear Person7696,**

 **I know I said I'd guarantee your request, but I really have NO idea how to write the Hunters x Party Ponies. I'm so sorry :(( If you have another request, feel free to let me know and I will make it as soon as possible. xx**

 **( I apologize... I don't remember details of the books well so this might sound off idk. Also note that I mention a praetor's office in this story when I don't even know if that's a thing.)**

 **Piper x Frank x Annabeth**

 **Frapipabeth**

Piper was strolling around New Rome. She was still unfamiliar with the place, so she wanted to take a look around. She also wanted to hang out with Jason or Leo, but the two of them along with Percy had left the city to go travel for a while.

That left Frank the only boy, so Piper had some sympathy for the guy. He couldn't go anywhere for some time because of his praetor duties.

Speaking of praetor duties... That gave Piper an idea: she should go check out the praetor office's- she's heard they're gorgeous.

Once she arrived, her jaw dropped in awe. The offices' exteriors were stunning. She knew Annabeth would admire them very much.

To take a better look, Piper swung open the door. She stepped inside and found Frank at the desk.

"Oh, sorry!" Piper apologized. "I didn't know anybody was in here."

Frank laughed, his big brown eyes crinkling. "It's all good. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just wanted to explore New Rome."

Frank nodded his head understandably.

Piper couldn't help but notice how much bulkier Frank's gotten. His muscles were larger and more toned, and she's pretty sure he got taller too. He was definitely bigger than Jason.

She bit her lip as she eyed Frank up and down. Suddenly a wave of attraction hit her. She wanted a piece of Frank and she wanted it now.

"Frank, can you come here for a sec?" She asked him innocently.

"Uh sure," he replied, getting up from his desk and walking over to Piper.

She approached him closely. Her hands lightly touched his sides, and then made their way running up his chest.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked quizzically.

"Just feeling you up," she said with a sweet, seductive smile.

"Um.. Why?"

Piper leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Just go with it..."

She unbuttoned Frank's shirt, revealing his rock-hard abs and his glorious pecs. Piper licked her lips at the sight. Her fingers trailed over all of the several crevices on Frank's body as she felt her panties getting wetter and wetter.

"Piper- I..."

"Shhh..."

Her hands slid up to Frank's neck. She got on her tippy toes and kissed Frank slowly. Her tongue glided across his lips. When she pulled away, strings of saliva hung between them.

Frank was still at a loss for words.

"You know you want to, Frank..." Piper urged on.

Without him replying, Piper got on her knees and unzipped his pants, then tugged down his boxers, allowing his gigantic dick to spring out.

Piper moaned just by looking at it.

"Piper, I don't understand..."

Piper ripped off her tank top and threw her bra to the other side of the room, showing off her perky, gorgeous titties. Frank's eyes grew dark.

"Do you understand now?" Piper asked and she grabbed onto his long cock, stroking it achingly slow. Piper's eyes bored into Frank's as she very diligently took his manhood into her mouth. They never lost eye contact.

"I bet you like it when I suck your big, fat cock..." Piper said seductively.

She took her tongue and licked the sides of his shaft, then flicked his tip, hitting the most sensitive part of his cock. She dove in and sent Frank's dick down her throat. Her nose pressed against his belly as she swallowed him whole. After about half a minute, Piper retreated, letting go of Frank's cock with a pop. His cock was left slobbery and glistening, just how Piper wanted it.

She stood up to see Frank's face in absolute mesmerization. She bit her lip as she began tugging her shorts and panties down.

"I know you want more, Frank..."

Piper crawled on top of his desk on all fours. She wiggled her ass in the air, displaying it just for Frank.

"If you want it, come and take it."

"Screw it," Frank muttered through his teeth. He hastily ripped off his shirt and threw off his pants. He grabbed Piper by the hips, his fingers digging into her skin.

Piper moaned. "Take it."

With nothing more to say, Frank thrusted aggressively into Piper's soaking pussy. She screamed out in amazement.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Frank obliged and pumped inside her faster and harder. The slaps of their skin hitting one another sounded throughout the room, filled with Piper's screeching moans and Frank's breathy grunts.

"Shit, you're so tight, Piper."

Piper was having trouble staying up as her cunt was being pounded by Frank's massive dick. Suddenly, Frank started hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"Oh fuck! Right there!" she screamed out.

The two continued their relentless fucking with no shame.

Abruptly, the door to Frank's office flew open. "Hey Frank, I was hoping you could-" The curly blond stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the sight before her.

Frank and Piper both turned to her, frightened. Frank's cock stopped pumping and stayed buried inside Piper.

With her silvery eyes wide, Annabeth asked "Um... What's going on here?"

Frank stuttered. "I- We- It uh-"

Piper took over the explaining. "Exactly what it looks like. You should join us," she said, with that same seductive smile.

"Um..." Annabeth replied.

"Come on... It'll be fun," Piper said with some persuasion. "Threesomes are always fun."

Annabeth still didn't know what to say.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Close the door, Annabeth. And get over here."

Annabeth obeyed, still unsure of how to respond to this situation.

Annabeth stood at the edge of the desk, facing Piper. She noticed her large boobs dangling and her ass sticking up with Frank right behind it.

"Just lay in front of me," Piper ordered. So Annabeth got on top of the desk and laid down in front of the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper took her hand and unbuttoned Annabeth's shorts and tugged them down and off her body. Annabeth's pussy was staring right at her.

"Mmm," Piper hummed. "Your pussy is so nice..." She turned back to Frank. "Keep going."

So Frank began sawing into Piper again, rather excited that another member joined their fucking.

As Piper was being pounded, she leaned down and licked Annabeth's snatch, slowly. Her tongue dipped down and explored between the folds then sucked up the wetness dripping out of her. Annabeth's breathing sped up as her pussy was munched on by her best friend.

When Piper's tongue stuffed itself inside the entrance, Annabeth let out a longing moan. Her hand reached up to massage her titties.

Piper smirked and swiveled her tongue inside Annabeth. She lapped at the juices inside her deep channel, and came back out to slobber her own saliva all over Annabeth's pussy. It was drenched in all the fluids, exactly how Piper wanted it. She shoved her face back in and shook her head around, resulting in a guttural moan from the blond.

"You taste so fucking good, Annabeth," Piper commented. Annabeth moaned softly.

"Oh shit, I'm about to cum!" Piper warned. With that, Frank pumped into her faster and faster.

"Oh fuuuuck!" She screamed out as she hit her climax. More curses were muttered under her breath and her orgasmic fluids streamed out of her. Her rapid breathing tickled Annabeth's pussy.

Frank withdrew himself. Piper got up, then dragged Frank down so he was on his back and in the center of the desk.

"Your turn," she smiled devilishly towards Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't hesitate as she strode over to where Frank's dick was and took hold of it. She positioned his cock at her entrance and plopped down, taking it all in.

"Ohhh fuck..." She breathed out. She began bouncing up down with her hands braced on Frank's chiseled abs lined with sweat.

As Annabeth was getting fucked cowgirl style, Piper hopped onto Frank's face, shoving her pussy in his mouth. He instantly gripped her thighs for stability as she rode his face expertly. His tongue slipped through all her crevices and lapped at the constant juices. He even just stuck his tongue out and let Piper do the work as she grinded his face.

Piper and Annabeth were facing each other, both moaning and groaning, taking in all the pleasure.

"Take off that shirt, girl," Piper told Annabeth. Annabeth ripped off her shirt with her lacy bra in suit. She held her tits and kneaded them, giving Piper a show.

"Fuck Annabeth, you're so hot."

Annabeth smirked. She finally came to the realization that she loved this. She loved fucking and she loved the sight before her. She was so turned on.

Piper advanced swiftly and locked lips with the blond. They made out, sharing saliva. Their tongues danced with each other as Piper would occasionally nip at Annabeth's lip. They were passionate in their kisses, breathing heavy and muttering dirty nothings to each other.

Piper pulled away to say, "Holy fuck, I'm gonna cum again! Don't stop, Frank!"

Frank's tongue continued to devour Piper's pussy. Her body trembled right before a wave of relief sent through, and her heavenly fluids spilled onto Frank's face.

"Shit..." she muttered. Piper hopped off to find Frank's face completely drowned in Piper's juices. It turned her on so bad.

As Annabeth ground against Frank's thick cock, she bent down into his embrace and kissed him sloppily. She received the delicious taste of Piper as she made out with the son of Ares. She moaned into the kiss blissfully.

Piper, with the orgasm still draining her, strolled over behind Annabeth. She gripped her ass cheeks and leaned down, making contact with her tongue and Annabeth's asshole. She flicked over it, sending fluttery tingles up Annabeth's spine.

After Annabeth and Frank's lips parted, he spoke up. "I think it's time we turn this up a notch."

Frank rapidly placed his on Annabeth's ass, shooing Piper's away. He took matters into his own and began pounding into Annabeth from underneath her. He pushed on, never stopping. His incredible endurance made Annabeth roll her eyes back.

"Ugh, holy shit! Fuck me, Frank! Shit that feels so good!" she cried out. "Don't stop!"

Annabeth eventually gained somewhat control over herself and rocked her hips back and forth as Frank destroyed her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum," Frank announced.

"Me too!"

With one more deep thrust into Annabeth's soaking, tight cunt, the two came in sync. They sighed in complete pleasure. Frank's hot seed pooled inside Annabeth's walls.

"My turn, big boy," Piper said with a smirk, turned to Frank.

He mirrored her smirk right before getting up and shoving Piper roughly to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees, exactly where he wanted her. He took the slick juices melting from her pussy and smothered them on her anus as a substitute for lube.

Piper licked her lips. "You better be doing what I think you're doing."

Frank slapped her ass cheek. "You already know." He steadied himself at her anal entrance and forcefully thrusted inside, not letting Piper adjust.

"Holy fuck!!" she screamed out. "Shit! Your cock feels so good!"

With his enormous dick stuffed inside her ass, Frank started sawing in and out, loving the feeling of her extra tight walls gripping his shaft. The resistance made it harder for him to pump inside her, but he didn't let that stop him.

Annabeth, done with standing on the sidelines, inched herself under Piper so her face was straight underneath Piper's pussy. Her arms wrapped around the brunette as she pulled her down so she could get that pussy shoved in her mouth. Piper was literally dripping as Annabeth witnessed the in and out of Frank's fat cock. She dove her tongue in the folds, rippling it across the tasty flesh. She licked and slurped at her pussy. Annabeth took hold of one of her flaps and sucked on it, sending tingles through Piper's body. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd been waiting a long time to do this.

From above, Piper sucked up all the pain from Frank pounding into her ass and focused on the beautiful pussy in front of her. She sucked two of her fingers, moistening them, then brought them to Annabeth's clit and rubbed vigorously.

Annabeth moaned deeply into Piper's cunt, sending vibrations.

Piper then slid her fingers down and entered Annabeth roughly. She pumped rapidly, resulting in wet popping noises. She felt the stickiness of Frank's cum in her pussy and swirled it around. When she brought her fingers back up, she lead them to her mouth and sucked deeply, receiving the amazing taste of both Annabeth and Frank.

Out of nowhere, Frank began pounding her ass balls deep, leaving Piper in a euphoric state.

"Yes! That's it, fuck that ass hard!" she cried out. Frank's motions grew with force and Piper loved every second of it.

"Shiiiit! I'm coming again!" Piper warned.

Frank kept up his rough pace as Piper involuntarily rocked back and forth.

Piper screamed at the top of her lungs once she reached her high. Juices poured from her pussy and right into Annabeth's waiting mouth. Annabeth slurped up everything she could get and hummed in bliss.

Frank slid his dick out, leaving himself unfinished once again.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked frantically. "Why are you leaving yourself unfinished again?"

Without Frank responding, Annabeth piped in. "Let's give him a show, Piper," she said sexily.

Piper thought for a second then replied. "That's a great idea, Annabeth."

Everyone untangled themselves from one another, Frank already stroking his meat. Then Piper lunged at Annabeth, crashing her tongue against her's. Their kiss grew heated, and Piper was slowly guiding Annabeth to the ground for domination. Annabeth gladly allowed it.

Once Annabeth's back hit the floor, Piper pulled away from her lips and trailed a finger teasingly on her tummy.

"You want me to fuck you, Annabeth?" she said seductively.

Annabeth groaned. "Fuck...yes, please..."

Piper knelt and trailed her tongue gently down her stomach. When she reached Annabeth's core, she took one painfully long stroke, then pulled away again.

"Fuck me, Piper."

"Whatever you say..."

Instantly, Piper forced Annabeth's leg up and smashed her pussy against her's. The two sluts moaned heavenly.

"Shit, right there!"

Piper ground her body into Annabeth's cunt, slipping the folds against one another. She loved the feeling of Annabeth's slippery pussy gliding with her's, mixing their tasty fluids together.

Annabeth scissored Piper back, rolling her hips in such a motion where both of their clits were being stimulated.

Next to them, Frank was in awe as he jerked himself off, admiring the lesbian sight in front of him. He was hot and bothered in every good way.

"Shit, fuck this pussy, Piper! Slap your wet pussy on me!"

Piper rode Annabeth faster and harder. "You're so fucking hot."

Annabeth whimpered. "I'm about to cum!"

Piper stopped her hard work and bent so her face was right in front of Annabeth's cunt. She licked her up and down furiously, then stuffed her tongue inside. Suddenly, Annabeth's juices came spraying out, squirting all over Piper's flustered face. She licked her lips eagerly.

Frank was grunting hard as he watched the two girls get it on. "I think I'm about to cum."

Piper and Annabeth immediately shot up and made way right in front of Frank on their knees, waiting for his white hot liquid to come. They had their mouths wide open with their tongues sticking out.

Frank went faster, his muscles clenching and releasing. Finally, his seed shot out as he aimed for the girls' faces. It dripped from their chins and onto their heavy breasts.

Annabeth rubbed the cum in her titties by massaging them. Piper was busy wiping it up and settling it inside her mouth.

"You missed some..." Annabeth said as she turned to Piper. Her long, glorious tongue gradually licked up the cum on Piper's temple. She then scooched herself down so she licked Piper's perfectly defined cheeks, and let her tongue fall into her slippery mouth. The girls exchanged cum and saliva while moaning softly. Once all the seed was cleaned up, they laid back completely worn out.

Frank interjected. "I- um, I have things I need to be doing." He put his now wrinkled clothes back on and left the office without another word.

"That was amazing," Piper said.

 **Not taking requests to continue this story because someone has already made a request that follows this.**

 **Don't be afraid to keep requesting though! Love y'all**

 **~Iridessence~**


	3. Percy x Girls

**For Grindol**

 **" _Would like to see a story where percy seduces several girls, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Silena, Aphrodite, and Hera, and they cheat on their boyfriends/husband and tell him he's better."_**

 **For Dragonborn053**

 **" _Can u do a percy and hera."_**

 **I split them up and varied a couple things just so the writing wouldn't be too repetitive. Hope that's okay. xx**

 **Percy x Piper,Reyna,Silena,Aphrodite,Hera**

"You seriously want me to do that?" He said staring straight into her eyes.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain! It'll give you a lot more experience... And you can use all those new tricks on me..." she said seductively.

Annabeth was trying to convince Percy to fuck all the girls he wanted in a matter of three days. She knew any girl would jump at their feet to have his dick, so she figured it wouldn't be hard for him to get a bunch of girls.

"I guess so..."

She smiled. "You know it's gonna be fun. You can't deny that."

He nodded. "Swear you won't get mad at me? Or jealous?"

"On the River Styx." She winked at him.

He smiled before giving her a deep kiss, then left his cabin to begin his adventure.

Percy x Piper x Reyna

Percy eagerly whipped out his phone and texted Reyna:

P: i think this is way past due... u down to fuck sometime?

After waiting a minute or so, Reyna replied.

R: i seriously never thought you'd ask. meet me in the iris cabin- it's empty for the week.

P: be right there ;)

Percy ventured towards the end of the row of cabins and settled himself in front of the shimmery door. He knocked. The door swung and there appeared Reyna with her long chocolatey hair and impressive fitness.

She sent him a sexy smile. "Come in."

Percy grinned and came inside.

The pair immediately crashed their lips into one another. The sexual tension was hot and thick as Percy's hands roamed Reyna's body, brushing over her titties occasionally. Reyna had her hands wrapped around his neck. Their breaths were quick and heavy as their tongues slid against each other.

Abruptly, Reyna pulled away. She grinned. "I have a surprise for you. Wait right there."

Percy had absolutely no idea what she meant, but he obeyed and waited patiently as Reyna entered the closet.

Three minutes later, Reyna pushed open the door and revealed herself.

She had on lacy black lingerie with tan and red accents. It displayed her boobs as there was nothing covering them. The corset hugged her curves perfectly and the girders held up her sexy pantyhose. There was a hole at the bottom, exposing her pussy.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

Percy drooled at the sight. He nodded eagerly.

Reyna strolled up to Percy and pressed her body against his.

Percy decided he should start taking control now or else he'd completely lose himself. So he shoved Reyna aggressively onto the nearby bed. She whimpered as she landed on her back.

Percy advanced swiftly and one of Reyna's exposed tits in his mouth. She let out a sigh of bliss. He swirled his tongue on the nipple and nipped at it, stimulating her nerves. Suddenly, he took his hand and punched in three fingers through her pussy, resulting in a cry from Reyna. He repeatedly stabbed through her sopping wet cunt.

Reyna moaned in delight. "Oh fuck!"

Percy decided to turn it up a notch. He ripped off his shirt and shoved away his pants, leaving him naked and readied at the sexy girl before him. He thrusted himself in deeply, feeling her walls instantly tighten on his shaft.

"Shit!" she screamed out as she threw her head back. Percy stuffed his whole nine inches inside her, causing Reyna to arch her back.

Percy began his rhythm and pounded into her pussy. Their skin clapped together with each hit. Reyna's breathy moans turned Percy on even more as he slammed his cock even faster.

Out of nowhere, the cabin door flew open. The pair stopped and craned their necks in the direction.

There stood Piper, in a silky robe. She invited herself in and admired the sight of Percy fucking Reyna. She seductively untied and dropped the robe, revealing an outfit similar to Reyna's, but purple.

Reyna smirked. "I invited her."

Percy didn't know how to react. Was he really about to have a threesome right now?

"I see your eyes, Percy. You know you want this," said Piper. Without his reply, she placed herself on top of Reyna's their tummies meeting each other. Her ass was facing Percy, right above Reyna's pussy. She bored her multicolored eyes into Reyna's dark ones, then darted his tongue inside her mouth. Reyna happily accepted it and kissed Piper back but harder.

Percy continue his ramming into the daughter of Bellona, admiring Piper's glistening pussy as he did so.

"Fuck, Percy, I'm about to cum!" Reyna warned, pulling away from Piper's lips for a second.

Piper instantly dove her mouth back to Reyna, silencing her with hot moans.

Percy pumped faster, then he felt Reyna's pussy walls clench and release, resulting in her warm fluids dripping out.

Without a break, Percy rammed his hard cock inside Piper's slipper pussy. She bursted out in a loud moan, loving the feeling of Percy's fat dick filling up her cunt.

"Oh yeah, fuck this pussy!"

Reyna shimmied her tits on Piper's as she bit and sucked at her neck. In return, the daughter of Aphrodite began grinding herself on Reyna while her pussy was being destroyed.

Percy started hitting her g-spot violently. Piper was rocked back and forth with insane amounts of force as her face contorted to pain mixed with pleasure. She knew she about to cum when Reyna began kneading her titties and twisting the nipples.

"Shit shit shit..." she muttered as Percy pounded her. "FUCK you're so much better than Jason! Your cock is so big inside me don't fucking stop!"

Without warning, Piper squirted out her orgasmic fluids as she came. She hollered in ecstasy.

Percy pulled out, unfinished. He laid himself on the bed.

"Eat my dick," he ordered Reyna. She hastily got out from under Piper and latched her waiting lips to his gigantic cock. Percy groaned.

When she saw her chance, Piper sat herself on Percy's face and rode him eagerly. Percy gladly hung out his tongue for Piper to grind on, sucking in all the juices. He bit and licked, causing Piper to screech in pleasure.

On the south side of Percy's body, Reyna worked hard to slob up his cock. Her tongue wrapped and whirled, as her head bobbed wildly.

"Choke on it," Percy commanded. Reyna obliged.

She allowed herself to gag on his long shaft. She choked and sputtered as she took the whole thing in, deep throating. She let it pop out, covered in her sticky saliva. She used it as lube as she rapidly stroked him.

"I'm gonna get you to cum..."

And in just a few seconds, Percy was shooting out ropes of his white hot liquid. Reyna smiled devilishly as she cleaned up the mess.

Back to the north side, Piper was moaning heavily.

"Ugh, shit! Jason could never do this. Percy, you're so fucking better than him..."

The fact that Percy now knew he could fuck a girl better than Jason turned him on and he smirked under Piper's pussy. He felt her begin to tremble, then her juice came squirting out.

Percy licked furiously as he tried to get every drop inside his mouth. When Piper hopped off, he was slightly disappointed.

On the other hand, Reyna was grinning. "That was fucking awesome."

I know this part wasn't very seductive on Percy's side, but this next part definitely is. I'm just trying to make it where the writing doesn't seem repetitive.

Percy x Silena

Percy knocked on the Aphrodite cabin's door the next day. It didn't take long for it to open up.

There stood Silena. Her dark curled hair with her tan skin and dazzling blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at Percy, revealing her sparkling white teeth.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

She made way for Percy to come inside, so he did.

Once he realized she was the only one in the cabin, he knew this was the perfect time.

He stepped closer to Silena, close enough he could easily wrap her up in a hug. Her being as kind as she was, didn't back away.

"So... What brings you here?" she asked.

Percy didn't reply, he just brought his hand up and lightly brushed his fingers along her arm.

"Percy...?"

He shushed her in a quiet manner as he brought his hand to trail her sides. His other hand joined him. Percy was much closer by now.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"Something we should've done a long time ago..."

"Percy... I'm with Charlie..."

"So? You know you want to do this..."

"Percy, I can't."

"He doesn't have to know."

Slowly, her eyes flickered up to his, then he crashed his lips against her's. He was relieved to find that she didn't deny any of the sexual tension and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms feverishly around his neck. They engaged in an open mouth kiss, sharing tongue and hardly lip.

Percy grabbed Silena's fat ass, her booty jiggling in his hands.

He swiftly turned them around and shoved Silena against the wall. He tore off her crop top along with his t-shirt, then expertly unclipped her pale pink bra, letting it drop to the floor.

Percy dipped down and flicked his tongue teasingly on Silena's nipple. She moaned breathlessly. He unbuttoned her shorts and dove his hand right in, feeling the wetness of her pussy.

Without any warning, Percy shoved two fingers inside her dripping cunt. She hissed in pleasure.

"Ohhhh yeah right there..." Her eyes shut tight.

Percy smirked at her reaction. He ground his hand inside her, feeling around her walls.

"You like my fingers up your tight pussy?"

She nodded, still moaning.

When he pulled his fingers away, they were slimed in her fluids, and he didn't hesitate to place them in his mouth, gathering the taste. That made Silena even more wet.

He hastily dragged down Silena's shorts and panties. He dropped his shorts and out sprang his nine inch killer. Silena's eyes boggled.

Percy didn't waste another second. He rammed into Silena's arousing pussy. She screamed and threw her head back against the wall.

"Holy fuck! You're so fucking big!"

As she braced her arms on the wall for stability, Percy pounded her tight little cunt, sawing into her with an insane pace.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" she hollered. "Ugh FUCK you're so much better than Charlie! Fuck this pussy Percy!"

He smirked, his ego growing immensely.

"Tell me why I'm better than him," he demanded huskily.

She could barely gather a sentence as her entire body was being rocked back and forth. "Your cock is so much bigger... and- and you're way faster.. and oh SHIT- you're-" She couldn't find the rest of her thoughts.

"Say I'm better than your boyfriend," he snarled through his teeth as his thick cock smashed her throbbing cunt.

"Y-you're better than my boyfriend! You're so much better than him!"

He smiled devilishly and clapped harder into Silena. She looked like she was being fucked into another dimension.

Finally, Percy felt her walls clenching against his shaft, and out came her slippery liquid. He groaned as Silena screamed in ecstasy.

"That was..." she breathed out, "Life-changing."

"I expected nothing less," he teased.

Percy x Hera x Aphrodite

Percy already had Hera wrapped around his finger. She was sprawled out on the bed as he ate her glorious pussy.

Suddenly though, he brought his face back up. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me you know..."

"Perseus-" she began, but before she could finish, Percy had already whipped out a gag, and shoved it in her mouth. As she protested, he tied it around her head.

Her eyebrows shot downward in anger. Before Hera could take off the gag herself, he grabbed her wrists and tied them together with his bonds, then hooked them to the head of the bed. Her eye screamed with fury.

Percy grew glad as his plan had succeeded, then continued his work. He forcefully shoved Hera's legs apart and dove his face back in.

Her soaking pussy glistened with saliva and fluids as Percy's tongue stroked her up and down then dipped inside over and over again. He loved the taste of her godly pussy. He could hear Hera's muffled moans on the other side of her.

Knowing he had to get started on other things, Percy drew away and didn't take a moment to thrust his dick harshly into her throbbing cunt. Her muffled scream still managed to pierce Percy's ears.

"You like my big cock inside you, don't you, slut?" he asked the goddess.

Her eyes were still driven mad, so Percy decided on changing that. He reached for the blindfold and hastily wrapped it around Hera's eyes. She screamed at him.

Percy ignored it, and resumed to his fucking. He drooled at the sight of Hera's enormous tits bouncing up and down each time he slammed into her. He took his thumb and feathered it across her clit, sending tingles up her spine. Hera shivered at the sensation.

Percy rubbed harder on Hera's clitoris as his dick slid in and around her drenched cunt.

Right as Percy began to feel Hera's walls getting tighter and tighter, he pulled out, leaving her unfinished. She snarled in protest.

He steadied himself before Hera's mouth and ripped off her gag.

"Eat it, whore," he ordered as he shoved his fat cock in her hot mouth. He thrusted gently (compared to how he fucked her pussy), inside her mouth. Her flushed lips wrapped around his dick as she slobbered and choked. She let his cock slide down her throat. Her tongue glided on his long shaft.

Percy popped his dick out. Hera was heaving, trying to regain herself.

"We're gonna try something out..." he said.

He untied Hera's wrists from the headboard and flipped her around so she was on all fours. Then, he retied her.

He licked his fingers and wiped them on Hera's asshole. He stuck one inside, looking for a reaction but got none. So, she was experienced.

Percy positioned himself at Hera's ass, then pushed through violently. She screamed out.

"Holy FUCK!"

Percy dragged his penis out slowly, roughing up her walls. Then he slammed back into her ass, resulting in the familiar screech. He finally picked up a rhythm and thrusted into her repeatedly.

"Holy fucking shit, Percy! You do this so much better than Zeus! Fuck fuck fuck!"

He smirked.

"Zeus' dick could never compare to your big juicy cock! Fuck my ass, Jackson!"

"What the fuck is going on in her?" A voice called out from the other side of the room.

Percy and turned as Hera stilled. His cock was still buried in her ass.

Aphrodite stood at the threshold.

"Well what does it look like?" he asked smartly.

"It looks like your butt fucking the queen of the gods!"

He grinned. "Exactly." He thought for a second. "And you know what? It would be better if you joined..."

Aphrodite hesitated. "Perseus, I shouldn't."

"And Hera shouldn't be doing this either. Who has to know?"

She gulped. "Fuck it," she muttered under her breath.

She speed-walked to Percy and Hera and tore off her gown. Her stunning naked body was revealed.

Without anymore hesitation, Aphrodite eagerly set herself next to Hera's pussy and stabbed her fingers inside.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long..." Her fingers felt inside, rubbing against every crevice.

Percy continued on his aggressive sawing into Hera's ass. Her walls were hard and tight. He knew he was about to cum but he didn't pull out- he wanted it inside her.

His cock pulsed and out shot his seed, filling Hera up to the brim.

"Shit..." she muttered. Then her body shuddered, and she came right with him. Aphrodite's tongue hung out so she could catch all the liquids.

Percy withdrew and his cum began seeping out of Hera's stretched out asshole. Aphrodite instantly licked up Hera's sopping wet cunt and to her ass. She feverishly devoured all the cum while getting the taste of her delicious ass.

From behind, Percy pushed through Aphrodite's pussy, a moan escaping both of their lips. He grunted with each pound as her face was stuffed in Hera's ass and pussy.

The hot godly fucking continued with slurping and clapping sounds ringing throughout the room.

"I'm gonna cum!" Aphrodite warned with her mouth still munching on Hera.

As she said, Aphrodite's pussy gripped Percy's large manhood and orgasmed. He pulled out, feeling his own coming, then sprayed out his cream all over her back. The two of them collapsed as Hera simply relaxed her body.

"For the record," Aphrodite huffed out, "You're better than Ares and Hephaestus combined."

 **I want to clarify that I won't be doing every single request except for the first five because I strictly guaranteed those. I wish I could do them all but there's just too many. Hope you all understand.**

 **Another note, I do write boy x boy. I thought it was odd that I haven't gotten any requests for that yet lol.**

 **Don't forget that your requests can be as detailed and specific as you wish. :)**

 **Iridessence**


	4. Big Three x Reyna

**For Guest "Asker"**

 **" _The Big Three gangbanging Reyna_ "**

 **Just so I don't get so bored, I won't be doing the requests in any order. I'm just writing what I feel in the moment so the stories are good.**

 **Reyna x Zeus,Poseidon,Hades**

Reyna and Annabeth were up at Olympus in a meeting, discussing infrastructure of the two camps.

"Okay. We will get back to you two soon. We have other things to attend to right now," explained Zeus.

Annabeth nodded understandably and gathered her things along with Reyna.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Actually, Ms. Arellano, may I speak with you privately?"

Reyna looked over at Annabeth, silently asking if she knew what he wanted. Annabeth shrugged and left the room with all her supplies.

Reyna recalled Zeus saying "privately", yet Poseidon and Hades remained as the other gods and goddesses filed out.

Zeus approached Reyna. "The three of us have decided we need something a little extra from you..."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

He grabbed her wrist lightly and guided it to his crotch area.

"Wha-"

He quickly brought a finger to her lips, shushing her. "This is what we need, Reyna."

She eyed him quizzically. "I don't understand..."

"I think you do."

Her heart pounded in her chest. Was this really happening?

Reyna's hand met with the bulge in Zeus' pants. He groaned softly at her touch. Almost on instinct, she squeezed his manhood.

Through his growls, Zeus asked seductively, "When will you ever get another opportunity like this, Ms. Arellano?"

She thought for a moment. When WOULD she get another opportunity like this? Probably never. It's not like she had anything else planned for the day either...

Slowly, Reyna bent down to her knees. She kept her eyes locked on his as she unzipped his pants.

Poseidon and Hades were grinning, happy the little demigod girl went with their innuendo.

"Good girl..." Zeus praised as he stroked her hair.

She pulled down his boxers and his manhood was unleashed. It was at the least ten inches, but probably more. She should've expected it considering he's a god. Her eyes bulged at the sight, but quickly turned to lust.

She slipped his thick meat into her hot mouth and sucked needfully. She slid her tongue along the sensitive skin each time she bobbed her head. Zeus groaned for the sexy woman before him.

Reyna soon felt a presence behind her, then suddenly her shorts were dragged from her waist, along with her panties. She moved her body in a way that the clothes could be easily removed, placing herself in an all-fours position.

She began to feel a sensation of someone stroking her sopping wet pussy. She turned around and caught a quick glance of Poseidon with a smirk, before Zeus roughly shoved her head back onto his enormous cock.

Hades finally stepped in. He was stripped of his clothes with his giant cock sticking straight out. He pressed it into Reyna's face, waiting for her to take it in her mouth.

With her hand still gripped onto Zeus' shaft, Reyna moved her head and took in Hades'. She moaned, sending vibrations. She slobbered him all up.

"That's right, get me all wet. You'll need it."

Reyna peered her eyes into the God of the Underworld's deep black ones, understanding his notion.

She took his long cock to the depths of her throat. Poseidon suddenly shoved three fingers inside her, resulting in a gasping cry. But she soldiered on and continued lathering up Hades' meat, leaving strings of saliva everywhere.

From behind, Poseidon placed his tongue gingerly on Reyna's asshole. He lapped at it and circled the rim as his hand pumped through her popping cunt. He licked it furiously then dove his tongue in, pushing through the resistant barrier. He poked it through again and again, pleasing Reyna. With his other hand, he reached up and slapped her fat ass, getting a jiggle out of it.

Once Reyna finally pulled away from Hades' tasty cock, he walked behind her and shooed Poseidon away. He stroked the tip of slimy dick up and down her ass.

Poseidon quickly moved under Reyna. He grabbed her hips and slammed her throbbing pussy down onto his twitching cock. She screamed out, his insanely long dick poking every crevice.

And not a moment after, Hades rammed his manhood into her ass, double penetrating the young demigod.

"Holyyyy fuuuck..." she moaned deeply. Zeus quickly cut her off but thrusted his dick down her throat. A muffled scream was let out.

Zeus gripped Reyna's messy-haired head, and thrusted into her mouth, throat fucking her. Each time he let his cock dip through her gag reflex and down the throat, Reyna made a noise mixed between a groan and a scream.

Zeus loved it. It was like fucking a normal pussy, especially with the way Reyna encircled her lips on his shaft.

Soon, Reyna's moans turned to whimpers. It was so much to take at one time. Her throat burned as her body felt like it was on fire, but despite the pain, she loved every second of it.

Her whines of pleasure increased when she felt a build up in her stomach. Her breathing shot rapid. Suddenly, she came, releasing her body's sexual tension.

The three gods continued pounding into her holes through her exotic orgasm. Much to Reyna's satisfaction, Hades's came, filling up her ass with his warm, sticky seed. When he pulled out, the fluids had already begun to drip out of her tight pink asshole.

Zeus, for once, extracted himself from the comfort of Reyna's swollen throat and ordered Poseidon to get up. The two gods switched positions.

As Poseidon entered the daughter of Bellona's mouth he said, "You want me to cum down your throat?"

Reyna hummed a "mhm" as her eyes looked up at his pleadingly.

Zeus had scooched himself under the girl and already had his juicy cock insider her beaten pussy.

"Ooh, you're tight.."

Reyna would've responded, but her throat was full of dick.

Once Hades saw his opportunity, he slowly pushed himself inside Reyna's cunt, right next to Zeus' fat cock.

Reyna's eyes went wide at the sudden enlargement. She didn't even know her pussy could stretch that wide. She cried out at the unfamiliar feeling, but still handled the cock right in front of her.

Hades' eventually made it all the way in and showed no mercy. He pounded Reyna the way he was earlier, clapping their skin together. Zeus hungrily gripped her hips as he thrusted violently inside, destroying her pussy.

Her moans had heightened to another level. She continued slobbering on Poseidon's cock as her whimpers sent sensations up his spine. She fondled with his balls, adding to the pleasure.

Poseidon loved it, but finally had enough. He held Reyna's head and slammed his groin against her face, stuffing all of his cock down her throat. She swiveled her tongue around, used to the feeling now of choking on dick. He let it out, resulting in a loud pop. Then he dove back in, and repeatedly throat fucking Reyna.

On the back side, Hades' cum was sliding onto his and Zeus' dicks from Reyna's ass, lathering them up even more. The sloppy, wet noises filled the room.

Zeus let out a loud, husky groan as he came deep inside Reyna's pussy. With all the friction added earlier, Hades' came too. Reyna's cunt was filled to the brim with white hot liquid. Since Zeus and Hades had stopped pounding her hole, she was able to regain herself and began pumping her hand on his shaft, needing that orgasm out of him.

Finally, Poseidon shot his load inside Reyna, sending it straight to her stomach. She pulled away after swallowing everything, breathing heavily. She collapsed, completely worn out.

She shut her eyes, feeling a nap overtake her.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Zeus chuckled.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Want me to continue this chapter? Request it! (Be specific about which chapter you're speaking of, please.)**

 **I am still taking requests for other things as well. Just keep in mind that there have been a bunch so you can't expect that I will make it soon or choose to do it all. Hope you all can understand that. xx**

 **~Iridessence~**


	5. Percy x Piper (JxA pt 2)

**For Part-Time-Reader114**

 ** _"Jason x Katie - Jason casually throatfucks Katie while talking to Annabeth about their encounter in this chapter? Finish however you want"_**

 ** _(Pt 1)_**

 **For Sir Username**

 ** _"Make one that Percy and Piper do it since they caught them in the act but they were in the bushes. Please? Other than that, its a good story"_**

 ** _(Pt 2)_**

 **Jason x Katie with Annabeth (pt 1 of this specific chapter)**

 ** _Must read Chapter 1 (Jason x Annabeth) first._**

As Annabeth was heading back to her cabin, carrying all of her supplies and smiling giddily, she heard a name call out for her.

"Annabeth!" the voice exclaimed. She whipped around to find Percy bounding towards her.

Wait... Percy?!

"Oh my gods! I thought you were supposed to be coming back tomorrow!"

"No, it ended early. I wanted to surprise you!"

She felt guilty. But she also didn't regret sex with Jason.

"Wait..." Percy said suspiciously. "Where's your bra?"

Annabeth's eyes darted to her chest. Her nipples were more erect than ever.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to put it on earlier."

"Did you also forget to iron your shirt? Or brush your hair?" he joked.

Annabeth gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh wait!" Annabeth suddenly remembered something. "I left one of my notepads in Jason's cabin. Be right back." She smiled at Percy sweetly.

"Oh, I'll just go with you. Haven't seen him in a while either."

Annabeth cringed. "Oh... okay, sure." She prayed Jason put his clothes back on. Or cleaned up their mess. Or just something so they wouldn't get caught.

As the couple made way to the Zeus cabin, Annabeth grew more and more anxious.

She stepped up to the door and knocked. She really hoped this wouldn't go as badly as she was predicting.

"Annabeth?" Jason called out from the inside.

"Yes."

"Come in!"

She shut her eyes nervously and slowly creaked the door open.

And much to her dismay, Jason was on his bed, still naked.

She gasped and turned around sharply. "Jason!" she scolded.

Annabeth caught eyes with Percy. He read the guilt in her stormy irises.

"Annabeth..?" he asked suspiciously. She already gave away that she was here only a few minutes ago.

She bit her lip and said nothing. She didn't know what to say, not to mention Jason wasn't helping.

Percy's sea green eyes flared with anger. "Seriously?"

Annabeth still kept her mouth shut, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Fine," he huffed out sternly. "Screw you, Annabeth. And you too, Jason." Steam seemed to blow from his ears as he stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

Annabeth whipped around to Jason. "Seriously?! You couldn't be bothered to put some clothes on?!"

"You're the one that cheated on him!"

"You cheated too!"

They both sat in silence, furious tension hanging in the air.

Abruptly, a knock was heard from the door. Annabeth peered out the corner of the window, finding Katie Gardner standing outside.

"What the hell does she want," Annabeth muttered through her teeth as she reached for the doorknob to answer.

"Hey- Whoa!" Katie exclaimed as her eyes met with Jason's bare body. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"Yes-"

"No, not at all, come in," Jason replied, cutting Annabeth off.

Katie hesitated, and stepped inside.

Jason noticed her eyeing him up and down.

Jason stood. "So, what'd you need me for?" he said, making sure he looked sexy.

"Well, I was just-"

"Shhh..." he said softly. He stepped closer to Katie, their bodies only a couple inches apart.

"But you just-"

Jason leant down slowly and caught Katie's lips in his. She didn't reject, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back harder.

"Okay, what the fuck are you doing, Jason?" Annabeth piped in sassily.

Jason and Katie pulled away, but their hands were still attached to one another.

"Oh come on, Annabeth... Don't you wanna join us?" he asked seductively.

"Join us...?" Katie asked.

Jason nodded, a smirk on his face. He gently pushed Katie down, bringing her to her knees. She looked up at him, confused and worried.

"Take it," he said persuasively.

Katie took hold of Jason's thick cock gingerly, not really knowing what to do with it. She started stroking up and down.

Annabeth uncomfortably shifted in her place.

Jason groaned when Katie finally touched her tongue against his tip. She worked it all around, slurping at his cock. She flicked her tongue, sending tingles in Jason's spine.

"Just like that..." he breathed out.

Katie then engulfed his cock in her mouth, sucking thoroughly. She whirled her tongue around and moaned on his shaft. She loved the taste of him.

Suddenly, she thrusted herself to the end of his cock, sending everything down her throat. She choked and sputtered, but still pleased Jason with her talented mouth. She pulled away, gagging and leaving strands of saliva everywhere.

"Mmmm..." she hummed in bliss. She took him back inside her hot mouth, slobbering Jason's hard dick.

Jason got an amazing idea. He grabbed onto Katie's head an shoved himself inside. She let out a muffled scream at the unexpected movement.

With his stability against her head, he pounded into Katie's innocent mouth, thrusting through her gag reflex. She coughed and choked on his cock as her throat was being destroyed.

"So..." Annabeth interrupted. "What are we going to do? Percy's probably gonna tell Piper about us."

"Oh well. There's not really anything we CAN do." Jason was nonchalant as he rammed his enormous dick repeatedly inside the daughter of Demeter's tiny mouth.

Annabeth scoffed. "You're not thinking straight. You're clearly distracted."

"And you should be too." He flashed her a seductive smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're not helping."

"Like I said, Annabeth: there's nothing we can do. The damage has been done. So... Just join us and enjoy yourself. Stop worrying."

Annabeth thought for a moment. "You're really irritating."

Katie began whimpering, her eyes watering. Jason continued relentlessly, loving the feeling of her tight throat encircling his cock, getting it all slimy and slippery.

"And you still let me fuck you just a few minutes ago. Your point?"

Annabeth groaned. "Whatever," she mumbled to herself. She brought herself behind Katie and caressed her curves. She reached in front and unbuttoned her shorts, then shimmied them down, revealing Katie's soaked pussy.

Jason finally pulled away from the girl's mouth.

Katie was heaving, trying to catch her breath.

Annabeth grew impatient at the sight of Katie's delicious pussy. "Get on your hands and knees, Gardner." Katie obeyed.

Annabeth pressed her hand against Katie's wetness, stroking it up and down. Katie moaned inwardly. Annabeth felt her pussy grow even more slippery, fluids seeping out her body. She pulled apart Katie's slick folds, admiring the juicy cunt before her. She dove in, sliding her tongue along the crevices.

Katie moaned loudly. "Fuck..." she breathed out. Annabeth smirked and lapped at her pussy faster.

Catching Katie offguard, Jason slammed his dick back inside her mouth. She gladly took it and slurped in rhythm with him. She bobbed her head as thrusted himself down her throbbing throat.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," Jason warned. He and Katie sped up their pace. Jason felt himself build up, and he exploded his load on Katie's face right after he popped his cock out her mouth. Katie smiled giddily as the seed covered her skin.

Annabeth retreated from her work on the other end of Katie's body and met with her face. She licked up the side of her cheek slowly, gathering Jason's warm, sticky cum. Annabeth hummed delightedly as she cleaned off Katie.

She then attacked the daughter of Demeter's mouth, engaging in a hot kiss. She slid her tongue along the inside of her cheeks and around her teeth. Annabeth danced her tasteful tongue with Katie's.

When the two pulled away, Annabeth said, "Now get down so I can finish munching on that wet pussy of your's..." Katie didn't hesitate.

 **Percy x Piper (pt 2 of this specific chapter)**

Percy grumbled angrily as he knocked on the Aphrodite cabin's door.

The door swung open and there stood Piper. Just who Percy was hoping to see.

"Hey... Can I talk to you privately?"

Piper scrunched her eyebrows in worry, but nodded her head. "Sure, what's up?"

"I don't want anyone to hear... Wanna go to the lake?"

"Uh sure." Piper was confused but went along with it.

Once the two of them made it to the lake, Percy turned to Piper after making sure nobody was around.

"Okay... Don't freak out when I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay..."

"Annabeth and Jason cheated on us and had sex."

"What?!" Her eyes went wild.

"I said not to freak out! I have a solution that the both of us will like."

Piper, a scowl still on her face said, "I'm listening."

"How about WE have sex."

"What?"

"No, seriously. If they can fuck each other, why can't we?"

Piper thought for a moment. "I guess you have a point..."

"Yeah." Percy smiled, liking where their conversation was headed.

"So... How do we wanna do this?"

Percy and Piper stood there awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to do.

"We can... do it right it here...?"

"Like right now?"

"Yeah."

They stared into each other's eyes. Then suddenly, they both crashed their lips together in hot, breathy mess. Teeth and tongues clashed as their mouths connected.

Percy shoved Piper against the nearby tree. Their hands were running all over one another's body, feeling every curve and dip.

Percy hastily began pecking sloppy kisses from her jaw and down her neck where he began sucking. Piper was moaning all while trying to catch her breath. She tugged at the end of Percy's shirt, demanding he take it off.

Percy obliged and threw his shirt off to who know's where. Piper ran her hands along his toned abs, admiring the sight. She moaned just thinking about Percy inside her.

Percy impatiently ripped off Piper's shirt too. He then unclipped her bra, exposing her glorious tits. His hands reached up, kneading into the perfect skin. Piper's breathing grew rapid.

"Fuck..." Piper muttered.

Percy took his quick hands and unbuttoned her shorts, then slipped them down her bronze legs.

Piper's naked body was displayed before him, and he couldn't thank the gods enough. Percy swiftly dropped his pants to the ground to reveal his huge cock, shocking Piper.

"Oh gods... That's so much bigger than Jason..."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Percy smirked.

"Don't let it inflate your ego."

"Don't need it to."

Percy advanced and attached his lips to Piper's pert nipple. He swirled his tongue along her breast and over the mound. All the while, his member teased against Piper's sopping wet cunt.

"Just fuck me already!"

"Demanding..." Percy joked.

Without another word, Percy thrusted himself deep inside Piper's pussy. She screamed out at the sudden intrusion.

"Holy fuck you're so big! Oh shit!"

Percy's grin grew wider. Piper was shuddering in a new kind of satisfaction.

Percy began pumping in and out of Piper, resulting in wet clapping noises. He took her lips into his, muffling her pleasure-filled groans. She bit at his lip when he started adding more force to his rhythm.

Piper's body was constantly being rocked roughly into the tree with her legs trembling. She felt them start to give out, so she held onto Percy's shoulders and jumped up, forcing him to lift her and keep hold. She wrapped her sexy legs around his built waist.

"Don't stop! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..." Piper said, her words tripping over each other.

Percy pounded into her slick pussy faster and harder.

"Fuck! Right there!"

Suddenly, the tension in her stomach released and her fluids came dribbling out as she reaches her orgasm.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had..." she said blissfully with her eyes shut tight.

"We're not done yet."

"Huh?"

Percy turned Piper around aggressively. He pulled out her beautiful ass, her pussy glistening. Piper held onto the tree trunk, her arms wrapped around it. He rubbed her round ass then gave it a quick slap.

Percy pushed himself inside her throbbing pussy that was already destroyed. Once fully inside, he rammed his long, hard dick in and out her tight cunt.

"You feel so fucking good," he groaned.

Piper kept moaning, gripping the tree as hard as she could.

The two were sweating and breathing heavy. Their panting adding to the sexy atmosphere they created for themselves.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum. Where?" Percy asked.

Piper immediately stood up, unsheathing the cock from her insides. She slammed him into the tree, replacing her spot, and got on her knees.

"You're gonna cum all over me..."

She took Percy's drenched dick into her mouth, and expertly slid it down her throat. He groaned, loving the feeling of the new tightness around his pulsing shaft.

Piper began to bob her head furiously and slobbered all over Percy. She gathered the taste of herself as well as the wonderful taste of the son of Poseidon. She felt his cock grow stiffer and bulging, so she removed it from her hot mouth and pumped it violently, eager for her prize.

Finally, Percy shot his white seed all over Piper's waiting face. She smiled with glee as his sticky cum dripped down her features.

"You taste amazing..." she said as she used her finger to bring some juices to her tongue.

"I know this is supposed to be a one time thing but... we definitely need to do that again."

 **Want me to continue this storyline? Just request it! I will do 3 shots maximum per storyline, and this is the second, meaning there would only be one more chapter after this one. (Regarding this specific storyline)**

 **Keep in mind that the more detailed your requests are, the more likely I am to write it. No promises though.**

 **I've recently been introduced to roleplaying, so if you're into that or are interested, hop into my PMs. Doesn't matter who you are- I will roleplay with/as any gender.**

 **Remember that you can request through PMs as well!**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **~Iridessence~**


	6. Percy x Sally

**For TheOleSOD**

 **" _Can you do a hardcore Percy x Sally? Or a hardcore Annabeth x Frederick?_ "**

 **I know this writing isn't for everybody so I apologize for that. That's why I will be trying my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out.**

 **Percy x Sally**

Percy had just gotten out of the shower. His towel hung on his waist and his hair dripped droplets of water.

He left the bathroom, expecting nobody to be home. But that wasn't the case.

He found his mother, Sally, in the kitchen making salsa- naked.

Frightened, Percy turned around hurriedly but bumped his head into the wall. Sally's attention quickly turned the origin of the loud thump, and found her son shielding himself from the sight.

"Oh god!" she shouted. She hastily grabbed a nearby hand-towel and attempted to cover all that she could. "I didn't know anybody else was home!"

"Me neither!" Percy replied. The image burned in his head. He hated it, but his mom was pretty hot. She still had really good skin for a woman of her age, and her curves brought out her round ass and large tits.

Despite everything in him telling him not to, he turned around and caught his mom's eyes in his.

Sally's towel slowly started dropping as she was lost in her son's eyes.

"Come here," she said.

Percy was confused with all that was happening. His thoughts were driving him nuts. As his mother said to, he walked up to her.

She hesitantly palmed Percy's abs. He looked down at her hands, puzzled.

"What are you-"

"Shh..." She hushed him. "I've been thinking about this for so long..."

"Wait- Are you saying..?"

"Yes."

Without another word involved, Percy guided her face to his and crashed his lips against her's. Sally moaned as she forced her tongue inside his mouth. Their kiss was breathy and lustful, full of need.

Percy yanked the hand-towel away from her hands and pushed her against the counter.

"Get on it," he commanded.

Sally obeyed and hopped onto the counter. Percy immediately pushed her back and spread her legs open.

Tired of the constriction, Percy tugged away his towel, throwing it off to the side.

Once he took a look at his mother's slick pussy, he groaned. He instantly dove in, taking one long slurp at her folds. She moaned out at the sudden feeling.

Percy lapped between all the crevices. He munched and slipped his tongue along the sides. He shook his head between her legs, resulting in a gasp from Sally.

After getting a good taste of his mom's delicious juices, he began sucking on her clit. While his tongue worked on her bundle of nerves, he took two fingers and started pumping them in and out.

He couldn't believe he was actually fingering is mother right now. But he loved it. Her body was so sexy and alluring. And having any woman moan under him was a huge turn on.

Percy pulled away, leaving Sally tense and unfinished.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

Sally nodded. "Okay."

As the mother and son walked together to the master bedroom, Percy slapped her fat ass. She let out a soft laugh.

Once they got inside, Percy swiftly shut the door and shoved Sally onto the bed.

He dove in and caught one of her plump titties in his mouth as he rubbed her soaking pussy viciously. Sally's chest was heaving up and down.

Percy suddenly flipped his mom on her stomach. He retreated himself to the back again, and gave her ass a hard slap. He held onto her cheeks and kneaded them, spreading them apart.

"You like that?" he teased.

"Fuck, yes..."

"Did you just curse?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, Percy. Now fuck your mother and stop teasing me!"

Percy smirked. He decided they should start out hard. Instead of poking through Sally's cunt, he aimed for her tight asshole and rammed himself inside.

Sally screamed out. "HOLY FUCK!"

Percy smirked again. He gripped tightly onto her hips as he sawed himself in and out of his mother. Her walls held onto his thick cock, creating glorious friction. Sally grunted deeply with each thrust her son made.

With how hard he was pounding her ass, Percy expected her to be in a lot more pain.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

No reply.

Percy grinned devilishly. He gave her jiggling ass a loud smack, then again, and again. Sally cried out each time Percy's hand made contact, but she enjoyed every second.

"Shit..." Percy muttered to himself when he began to feel his dick pulsing. "Want me to cum in your ass?"

"Fuck, yes! Cum inside me!"

Percy slammed into his mom harder and harder. Her moan was loud and piercing as her asshole was constantly being stretched apart. Finally, his seed came shooting out, filling up Sally's ass.

Sally let out a deep sigh of relief and pleasure. She loved the feeling of sticky cum surrounding her insides. She slumped in exhaustion.

"We're not done yet..."

Despite her tiredness, her eyes widened immediately with a smile shining ear to ear.

Percy turned Sally to her side and lifted one of her legs up. With this position, he knew he could gain better access to the depths of her tasty pussy.

He thrusted inside her sopping wet cunt with her smooth leg hooked on his shoulder. Sally's breath hitched at the intrusion.

"God you're so much bigger than Paul..."

Percy smirked at the compliment.

He didn't take long to ram his thick cock deep inside his mom. Her slick walls tightened on his long shaft, pleasuring the boy. Wet clapping sounds filled the room, accompanied by the cries of Sally and egotistical grunts of Percy.

"You like my cock inside you huh?"

Sally nodded eagerly.

He pounded harder into her. He noticed his cum begin to drip from her destroyed asshole and stabbed his finger inside. He pumped fast as his throbbing dick murdered Sally's glistening pussy.

"Oh fuck!" She hissed.

Percy flipped Sally aggressively so she was on her back. Once he took his finger out of her pulsing ass, he shoved it inside her mouth, forcing her to suck on it. As he continued slamming her cunt, he took his other hand and started quick motions over her sensitive clit.

Sally moaned onto Percy's finger.

Percy suddenly removed both hands from his mother's body. Then, he rapidly forced one hand around her neck, holding in her place.

"You like it when I pound you like this, don't you?" He teased.

Percy felt his domineering side come out. All he wanted was dominance.

Sally choked as her son's hand wrapped around her throat, but not for a second did she dislike it.

"I- I'm gon- na cu-" Sally sputtered out.

"What was that?" Percy demanded.

Sally's body began shuddering, then she spazzed for a moment and all her fluids came gushing out.

Percy released his grip from her neck. A red ring shone on her tan skin.

Even after Sally's orgasm, Percy continued his hard ramming. Sally was crying out.

Once Percy decided all her juices were out, he unsheathed his fat cock from her throbbing pussy and leant down to slurp away all the liquid. He didn't let a single drop get away.

He expertly flicked his tongue along her folds as a tease. Sally's newly soft, pleasurable moans bothered Percy. He instantly got up from her delicious core and yanked her so she was sitting upright on the bed, staring at his enormous dick.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

Sally, with her innocently blue eyes boring into his green ones, obeyed. Her mouth opened wide, and in came the large manhood.

She gagged, tears threatening to stream as the cock pushed violently down her throat. Everything burned, but she couldn't deny the glorious taste of her son's dick.

Percy grabbed the back of Sally's head for leverage and thrusted roughly into her mouth. The choking and tightness turned him on so bad. His thick cock pulsed with each bang, waiting for release.

Once Sally gained composure, her hand reached up to hold onto the shaft, twisting up and down as the rest entered her steamy mouth.

"I know you love my dick down your throat..."

Sally moaned, sending vibrations.

"Don't fucking stop."

He gave her a little control, allowing her to bob her head up and down. Her tongue swiveled sloppily on his cock, making strings of saliva.

Without a warning, Percy gripped harshly onto Sally's hair and held her head in place, then drilled his cock down her throat, his groin meeting her nose. Everything was stuffed inside his mom's mouth.

Her eyes bulged. She gagged profusely but Percy wouldn't let go. Finally, ropes of his white hot fluid came flowing out. Sally still wasn't released, so she had to swallow every drop of Percy's cum.

When he pulled away, Sally almost felt empty. She sweating and coughing, completely torn apart.

Percy only smirked at his job-well-done.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said. "You can join if you want."

 **Want me to continue this storyline? Just request it! Leave ideas as well.**

 **Remember that the more detailed your requests are, the more likely I am to write it. No promises though!**

 **PMs are always open! Either for requests or for roleplaying.**

 **Little note: If anybody has ideas for JxA pt 3, please let me know.**

 **~Iridessence~**


	7. Frank x Annabeth (Ch 2 pt 2)

**For Part-Time-Reader114**

 **( _Request sent via PM_ )**

 **Also for everyone who requested pt 2!**

 **Sorry this took so long to update... I was about halfway finished with writing this chapter when all my work got deleted. I don't even know how. I hope you all understand.**

 **Frank x Annabeth**

 ** _Must read Chapter 2 (Frank x Piper x Annabeth) first_**.

Annabeth took a deep breath as she walked up to the doorstep of the praetor office.

She hadn't seen Frank since last week, when she fucked him and her best friend. She'd seen Piper though, and she promised not to make anything awkward- she even pointed out that if Annabeth ever needed some... pleasure... that she could come visit her. But no strings attached of course.

Annabeth shook away her thoughts and knocked at the door politely.

"Come in," a voice from the inside called out.

Annabeth turned the knob and stepped inside, immediately spotting Frank sitting royally at his desk.

"Hey," she greeted kindly. "I have questions regarding the planning of the new library."

"Of course." He motioned for her to come sit at the chair before his desk.

Annabeth sat down and displayed the paper out of the folder she was carrying. "You see... If you place the library here..." She pointed on the map. "This specific section is way too close to the cafe. If we move it to over here..." She pointed again. "Then everything fits in the lot."

Frank nodded. "I see the problem. Make whatever changes you need, you're in charge of the infrastructure and planning."

"Awesome."

In the silence that suddenly came over them, Annabeth began to remember the time they shared with one another not too long ago. She pictured the sexy muscles contracting under Frank's shirt and his long member hiding in his pants. She grew wet. And the dirtiest thought came to her mind.

"So is this all you need from me? Confirmation?" he asked.

"Actually..." Annabeth began. "There is something else..."

Annabeth got up from her seat and stripped her shirt away.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked with his eyebrows scrunched.

Annabeth smirked seductively.

"What do you mean?" she teased. She then shimmied down her shorts, leaving her body in nothing but her sexy bra and panties.

Frank was growing anxious. The memories of that amazing night flashed through his mind and he found his southern area bulging in his pants.

Annabeth licked her lips. That set Frank off. He began sweating, and Annabeth could see his reluctancy.

"You know you want to, Frank... I know you think about that night..."

She wasn't wrong.

Annabeth bit her lip and curled her finger towards Frank, motioning for him to come over.

Frank lost it. He jumped from his seat and rushed towards the daughter of Athena, capturing her lips in his. They both moaned at the contact as they engaged in an open-mouthed, breathy kiss.

Franked grabbed hold on Annabeth's hips and slammed her into the nearby wall. His lips trailed from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck. He sucked and nipped at her tan skin, sending Annabeth into ecstasy.

"Fuck... I need you inside me, Frank," she moaned out.

Frank grinned and threw off his shirt, then unclipped Annabeth's bra, exposing her large tits. One hand kneaded them as the other pulled down her panties and Annabeth's hand toyed with his belt, shoving away all the material covering his thick cock.

Soon they were both naked and ready to fuck.

Frank aggressively spun Annabeth around and pushed her into the wall so her ass was facing him. He placed his hand against her gorgeous bubbly ass and palmed it before giving it a nice slap. Annabeth groaned needfully.

Frank yanked Annabeth's ass out and brushed his fingers along her dripping pussy. Annabeth moaned breathily. Frank guided his tip to Annabeth's entrance, then rammed inside her, slamming her into the wall. Annabeth screamed out, loving the feeling of her cunt being destroyed.

Frank gripped Annabeth's hips tightly as he thrusted over and over again into her. She grunted every time their skin met, her breaths hitching in her throat.

The wet slapping noises in the room were vicious and sexy, turning the two of them on even more.

"Oh my gods... Fuck!!" Annabeth moaned.

Frank grunted huskily, the sound sending tingles down Annabeth's spine. His fingers digging into her skin added to her horniness. She began bumping back in rhythm, meeting the son of Mars with every thrust.

Frank then grabbed a handful of Annabeth's luscious hair in one hand and pulled back.

"Like that?" he teased.

"Fuck yes!! Fuck me!!"

His large cock filled her up as her walls clenched and tightened around his shaft. Gods he was so big. He pounded faster and faster, reaching the very end of his dick into her soaking pussy with her hair still clenched in his hand.

Without any sort of warning, Frank's hot load of white cum dumped into Annabeth's pussy. She felt it line her walls and stick against her even when he pulled out. Annabeth moaned from ecstasy.

"Shit..." Frank muttered, still recovering from his high.

The cum began dripping down Annabeth's thigh, but she ignored it. She spun around and got on her knees, facing herself with Frank's enormous, slick member. She parted her lips and pushed his cock inside her mouth, tasting herself on his tip. She swirled her tongue around, getting every part she could get.

Annabeth managed Frank's dick down her throat with ease and began bobbing her head up and down. She used one of her hands to pump his cock while her mouth slipped and slid up and down the thick cock. Her other hand fondled with his balls, sending heavenly sensations throughout Frank's body.

Out of nowhere, a knock was heard at the door. "Frank? You in there?" the voice called out.

Annabeth retreated from Frank's tasty cock and looked at him, panicking.

"Under the desk," he whispered. As Annabeth crawled under Frank's wooden desk, Frank scrambled around for only his shirt and sat himself in his chair. He pulled the chair right up to the edge of the desk so nobody could see he didn't have pants on.

"Come in!" he called out.

The door creaked open, revealing Percy Jackson. Frank grew nervous- He had Percy Jackson's girlfriend under him at that exact moment with his cum buried inside her.

"Have you see Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Right as Percy's words begun, Annabeth started working at Frank's cock again, slobbering him up. She was determined to make him cum no matter the circumstances. She could tell the other person in the room was Percy by his voice, but she ignored it and decided she would deal with it later.

"Uh, n-no, I haven't. Have you checked the library?" Frank was on the edge of orgasm as he spoke. Annabeth gagged on his cock and deep throated, but still kept sounds to a minimum.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "...You okay?"

"Y-yeah! Yes. I am."

"You sure..?"

"Yes! I would check the library. For Annabeth."

"Yeah... okay. See you, then." Percy was puzzled and suspicious, but left anyway.

Annabeth sucked furiously upon Frank long cock, persisting faster and faster for the prize. Finalle, ropes of the warm, tasty fluid shot out of Frank's dick and slide down her throat. She gladly swallowed every single drop.

"Mmmm..." She hummed. "You taste so good..." She licked her lips making sure she didn't miss anything.

Frank smirked. He grabbed Annabeth and threw her on top of his desk, willingly pushing away anything that was in the way.

"Get on all fours," he ordered. Annabeth obeyed without any hesitation, excited for what was to come next.

Frank moved himself to the back of Annabeth. He smoothed his palm on her gorgeous ass and bent down to kiss it even. Annabeth beamed in bliss and gave a soft moan.

Frank lined his slippery tip at Annabeth's asshole. He used some of her pussy juices to get it ready for him. He began stabbing through, pushing past the resistant boundary.

Annabeth's mouth gaped and her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..." She wasn't used to anal just yet.

Frank kept going, then once his entire shaft was buried deep inside Annabeth's ass, he began thrusting in and out, creating a rhythm.

"Holy fucking gods!! Fuck!! Shit oh fuck!" Annabeth sure was vocal.

As her body rocked back and forth, her plump tits swang with her. The palms of her hands dug into the hard surface of the desk as she tried to grip at something, though nothing was there.

Frank went faster and added more force. The tight friction rubbing along his thick cock drove him wild. It felt amazing.

"You feel so fucking good," Frank groaned.

Annabeth's breaths were more rapid than ever. Her pain quickly jumped to pleasure as Frank pounded her backside. She loved this.

"I think I'm gonna cum," Annabeth warned when she felt her stomach turning.

"Me too," Frank muttered. He went faster and faster, ramming himself into Annabeth. He blew her back out, causing her to lose strength in her arms. She fell on her face but her ass still hung in the arm. Frank continued to saw aggressively into her throbbing asshole with zero mercy.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!!" Annabeth screamed out. All of her holes tightened and released, resulting in fluids pouring out. The slicker feeling set Frank off, and soon his thick seed filled up Annabeth's ass. They were sweaty and panting, exhausted from their hard fuck.

"Okay..." Annabeth began, still trying to catch he breath. "I think to finish this library layout. I should get going."

Frank nodded. "I understand."

Annabeth got off the desk and shot Frank a smile after lazily throwing her clothe back on. "Don't be afraid to get in touch if you ever need anything." And then she winked.

 **Want me to continue this story and make a part 3 (final)? Just request it! I am always open to any idea you have.**

 **Requests can be made in either the "review" section or my PMs. If you use PMs, there's a higher chance of me writing it- No promises though!**

 **PMs are also open for roleplaying. Just hop in and tell me what you want to do.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Again, thank you for waiting so long for another chapter.**

 **~ _Iridessence_ ~**


	8. Percy x Hunters (Artemis)

**For Thesonofartemis52**

 ** _"Great chapter! Can you do a percy x hunters?"_**

 **For Gabriel Herrol**

 ** _(Too long of a request for me to quote it)_**

 **For Lucian Naruto**

 ** _(Request sent via PM)_**

 **For Red the Pokemon Master**

 ** _"Think we can get a steamy foursome between Percy, Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe on a beach in the dead of night."_**

 **For Death Fury**

 ** _"Percy/Artemis?"_**

 ** _Sorry this took me so long to write and publish! School and sports have been crazy lately. Hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter! It may not be my best but I tried. xx_**

 ** _Percy x Hunters (Artemis)_**

Percy had received the message only an hour ago. Finally, he was arriving at the sandy beach near midnight, the wind howling.

He got out of his car to be greeted by the familiar, comforting sounds of waves crashing and the sea flowing with the breeze.

He immediately spotted the large tent with light peeking through down on the other end of the shore. He started his small journey and arrived in no time.

Sensing his presence outside the entrance, the goddess of the hunt stepped outside the glorious tent.

"Hello, Perseus."

He smiled. "So, what did you need me for?"

Artemis smirked. She had a little something up her sleeve. "Follow me."

She pushed through the curtains of the tent, leading Percy inside. What he saw was definitely not what he was expecting.

All over the tent of wonders displayed naked girls moaning, panting as they muttered curses and screamed out names. The sounds of juicy sex filled the room, immediately getting Percy horny.

"W-what is this?" Percy stammered.

"Isn't it clear?" Artemis teased.

Percy gulped. "I-I don't understand. Why me?"

"Why NOT you?" She gave a smile. "I figured it was about time for my girls to lose their 'flower'. I figured, who else was better fit than the Hero of Olympus?"

"Wait, I thought you were all supposed to be maidens?"

"I allow them this once every century or so. Depends. They deserve rewards."

Percy could admit she had a point. "So... You just want me to join this orgy?"

"Precisely."

Well she didn't have to tell him twice.

Both Percy and Artermis began stripping away their clothes. Percy then advanced to her, cupping her jaw for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"Not so fast, son of Poseidon," she said with seductive smile. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm the finale." Then she sauntered away, finding someone to fuck.

Percy headed in and found Bianca retreating from Zoë's pussy with a confident smirk plastered on her face. Her lips were all wet.

"Mind if I join?" Percy asked teasingly. His long, 9-inch cock jumped out at them. They'd never seen such a prize.

Bianca's eyes boggled out of her head, but she quickly came back to reality and caught the dick in her mouth with no further question. She'd been waiting for this moment for so long.

Zoë left. Percy caught her out of the corner of his eye with her tongue down Phoebe's asshole. That was a hot sight to see.

Percy's attention returned to Bianca who was now slurping needfully on his throbbing cock. She gagged and sputtered as she sent his shaft down her throat as if she'd done it a thousand times before.

"Fuck... you're really good at this, Bianca."

She giggled in reply, continuing to suck expertly.

After another minute or so, Percy spoke again. "I believe there's something I'm supposed to do.." he implied. Bianca immediately understood and backed away from the tasty, erect cock. She got on her hands and knees, waiting for whatever was to come to her.

Percy rubbed her beautifully olive-toned ass. It glowed stunningly. He bent down and took one long, teasing lick at her soaking pussy and returned to kneeling behind her.

"Give it to me, Percy! I'm ready," Bianca announced eagerly.

With no other words needed, he plunged inside her deep pussy with no mercy. Bianca screamed out, in both pain and pleasure.

"Oh my fucking gods! This is amazing!" she moaned. She had never expected to love dick so bad.

Percy gripped her hips dominantly and pounded her dripping cunt. Her walls tightened on his pulsing shaft, the slick borders slipping satisfyingly. He loved Bianca's innocent, new pussy. He had forgotten the feeling of taking someone's virginity.

On the other side of the room, Thalia was eating out Naomi vigorously. She shook her head between her legs, allowing her tongue to catch a taste in every crevice. Artemis was kneeling down and sucking on Naomi's tit. She used her hands to knead it and gain leverage. Naomi was moaning like crazy.

Artemis popped Naomi's juicy nipple out of her mouth and said, "You like it when Thalia munches on you like that, don't you?" She added a coy smirk.

Naomi replied with a screech as Thalia sucked her clit harshly.

Artemis pulled away from Naomi's breast and let her fingers twist and toy with her pert nipple. She moved to her mouth, shoving her tongue inside. She let it slip out and slide across her cheek, leaving glistening marks on her skin. Naomi sighed and let out another heavenly groan.

Not very far from the loud threesome was Phoebe with her round pale ass in the air. Her fist pounded the ground as she gaped her mouth in pleasure.

On the other end of Phoebe was Zoë, her long tongue deep inside her pink asshole. She swirled it around, feeling the hot walls of Phoebe's insides. She hummed in bliss from the delicious taste. As her tongue continued to probe, she would bring her lips down and kiss the rim, sending sensations throughout Phoebe's body.

"Oh fuck..." Phoebe groaned.

Zoë smirked from Phoebe's whole satisfaction. She eventually popped her tongue out. Strings of saliva hung and her hole was soaked in juices and slobber. Zoë couldn't help but admire it. Then she slowly slipped two fingers inside and began sawing them in and out.

"Shit," Phoebe muttered. It made slippery popping noises each time the fingers delved inside. She felt her orgasm building in her stomach.

Zoë noticed Phoebe's breathing increase so she pumped faster with her thumb feathering over her pussy to send more tingles. Soon, Phoebe screamed out and came, her asshole clenching on Zoë slim fingers.

When Zoë slid her fingers out, she turned around to find Percy nutting on Bianca's back. She decided it was her turn for the "percy-ride".

As she was about to head over, she heard a loud screech coming from Naomi. Thalia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand proudly.

An idea formed in Zoë's head. "You," Zoë pointed to Thalia. "Get over here."

Thalia obliged. Zoë then dragged the daughter of Zeus over to Percy.

"Our turn," she said seductively. She laid down on her back, then she coaxed Thalia to crawl on top. Thalia settled her stomach against Zoë's and their large titties were pressed one another, hardening the nipples.

Percy caught on. He used his manly hands to grip onto Thalia's fat ass, loving the way it squished. Then he used it as leverage and plunged inside Zoë's pussy.

"Holy fucking shit!" Zoë hollered. She continued to mutter Greek curses under her breath.

Percy thrusted aggressively, making Thalia and Zoë's bodies rock together. Thalia leaned down and kissed Zoë feverishly. She took her tongue and glided it along her teeth and the inside of her cheeks, gathering every taste she could.

Percy grunted huskily. His skin lined with sweat as his juicy cock rammed inside Zoë's cunt. He loved the feeling of her tight walls surrounding his shaft and slicking it up.

After a while of hard fucking, without warning, Percy shoved himself deep within Thalia's pussy. She screamed at the intrusion, but soon her moaning became just as loud.

"Fuck," Percy muttered.

Zoë admired the sight of Thalia vulnerable and sexy and only an inch away. A moment when Thalia's mouth was wide open, Zoë reached up and dove inside, catching Thalia's tongue in her mouth. She began sucking on it eagerly, slurping and sliding as if it were cock.

Percy switched back to Zoë. She hollered in pleasure.

"You like that?" He questioned.

"Yes! Fuck yes!"

With her words of confirmation, he pounded harder into her pussy. He groaned and shoved himself deeper and deeper until he was completely balls deep.

On the other side of the room, Phoebe and Bianca were scissoring their dripping pussies together. Their moaning combined was breathy and hot, squeals of pleasure came out frequently. The cunts slipped against one another, mixing the juices and flapping against the wet folds. Their clits seemed to be on fire.

Naomi was on her hands and knees. Artemis came up behind her with a large 12-inch dildo strapped on, thick and ready. She had lube on her fingers, and she transferred it to Naomi's tight little asshole. She rubbed it around and stuck a finger inside for preparation. Naomi shuddered, trying to ready herself.

Artemis teased her fake dick at the entrance, probing it slightly.

"You want my big fat cock inside you, baby?" She spoke almost innocently.

"Yes, mommy!"

So Artemis rammed her strap-on inside Naomi's ass, resulting in a howl from her.

Artemis thrusted roughly giving no mercy to her huntress. Her ass was all her's and she loved it. She spanked Naomi's beautiful ass and rubbed it soothingly as she continued to pound her tight, virgin asshole.

"Fuck me mommy!" Naomi pleaded. Artemis slammed into her faster, resulting in the loud whimpers from Naomi.

Artemis suddenly felt a hand grazing her shoulder. She slowed down her motions as she turned to see who it was. Percy.

Artemis took a quick glance behind him to find Thalia sprawled on top of Zoë with cum all over her back. Zoë was sucking her neck.

"Allow me," Percy suggested.

Artemis smirked and retreated from Naomi's gorgeous ass, handing it off to the son of Poseidon.

She took off her strap-on and sauntered over to Thalia. She bent down and started licking up Percy's warm seed from her back slowly. She hummed in bliss. Fuck he tasted so good.

Percy was already going rough with Naomi- his hand clutched the back of her neck as he shoved her face into the ground, leaving her ass in the air for him.

She giggled and moaned and whimpered. He loved it.

Bianca soon joined them. She placed her pussy right in front of Naomi. Percy released his grip on her neck so she could tend to Bianca's soaking, needful cunt.

Naomi flicked her tongue up and down on Bianca's clit. Bianca started panting and running her hands through her long hair.

Naomi then took her entire tongue and licked hastily along her folds and slipping inside the entrance. She hummed and flew her tongue around. She caught the wonderful flavor of Bianca from every crevice.

The slamming of skin became faster and faster. Percy felt himself beginning to reach his high once again. He stuffed his fingers inside Naomi's ass, causing her to release all her fluids, her climax taking over her body. When her pussy clenched onto his throbbing cock, he lost it.

In an instant, Percy swiftly moved his wet, slippery cock out of Naomi's cunt and straight into her ass. There, he dumped his warm, slimy load, filling her up to the brim. Naomi sighed heavenly before returning to Bianca's tasty pussy.

Now Percy just had to fuck Phoebe and he would finally get Artemis' godly pussy.

He turned around and found Artemis grinding into Zoë's face and Thalia grinding into Zoë's leg. Phoebe had her plump lips attached to the goddess' beautiful tit, engulfing every part she could.

Percy left Bianca and Naomi to finish themselves and headed over to the other four girls. He pushed Phoebe to the ground and she allowed it, ready for him to do whatever he wanted with her.

"Fuck me! Please!" She pleaded. She'd been waiting for this moment for so long.

Percy smirked. He turned Phoebe onto her side and lifted her leg up. Her glistening, wet pussy was exposed and Percy drooled at the sight. He positioned himself at her entranced and rammed inside. Phoebe's breaths hitched in her throat and short, hot moans escaped her mouth.

"F-f-fuck..." she stammered.

Percy held his grip on her thin leg. He pounded into her, determined to reach his fifth orgasm of the night. Drips of sweats dribbled down his temples and fell off his jaw. Phoebe looked in glory at the lustful sight of the son of Poseidon.

She reached down and started rubbing her clit furiously. She needed her climax. Her moans grew louder and her breaths quicker.

"Oh... shit! Fuck!" She screamed as she came. Right after, Percy's throbbing cock sputtered out strings of warm white cum deep within her pussy. He pulled away, ready for his finale.

Artemis.

Artemis knew it was finally her turn and hopped off of Zoë's face.

She sauntered over to Percy, who was almost completely spent. She pushed him lightly to the ground with the flick of her hand. She crawled on top of him with a devilish smile and her hands pressed to his godly chest.

"Let me do all the work," Artemis whispered in his ear. She proceeded to kiss and suck his neck. Percy groaned deeply, a husky moan from the bottom of his throat.

Finally, Artemis sank herself onto Percy enormous shaft. She let out a sigh of pleasure and bliss, loving the length and thickness of his cock. She buried him to the depths of her pussy, taking him all in. Then she began bouncing, taking his dick over and over again.

Bianca came over latched her wet mouth to one of Artemis' pert nipples. She hummed and nibbled. Phoebe joined and took in the other breast, licking the nipple tenderly.

Thalia plopped down on Percy's face, forcing him to eat her dripping, slick cunt. Percy didn't even protest and began flicking his tongue in between the folds and lapping at the entrance.

Meanwhile, Zoë and Naomi were making out with Zoë fingering Naomi. They moaned in their kisses, desperate for more.

Artemis bounced faster on Percy. She rolled her hips and shook her ass as she felt her orgasm building. Percy began thrusting upwards, trying to meet the goddesses rhythm. He too was close.

"Fucking Zeus! I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!" Artemis shouted at the top of her lungs. With all the sensations running through her body, her climax didn't take long to burst. She screamed as she reached her high and her fluids and seeped out onto Percy's thick cock.

Artemis realized Percy still hadn't come, so she eagerly pulled away and dropped her mouth onto his shaft. She sucked needfully and slobbered on his cock. She pumped and spat, then shoved him down her throat and sputtered him back out. Suddenly, he shot out his tasty white cum, covering her face. A giddy grin appeared on Artemis.

She licked her lips and looked Percy directly in the eyes. "Thank you, son of Poseidon."

 ** _Hope this didn't completely suck!_**

 ** _Want me to continue this chapter? Just let me know!_**

 ** _I'm always taking requests. The more detailed you are, the more likely I will write it. No guarantees!_**

 ** _You can PM me for requests as well._**

 **~ _Iridessence_**


End file.
